


“Well, Princess…”

by orphan_account



Category: LM.C
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want it Princess?” Maya purred, free hand moving up to give the other's nipple a harsh pinch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Well, Princess…”

The door to the hotel room slammed shut as a body was pushed back against it, the room dark around the two men who were engaged in an intense lip-lock. Clothes were quickly being shed and discarded on the floor as they made their way over to the king sized bed in the middle of the room. Once naked, the shorter of the two men was pushed down onto his back, only putting up a mild struggle before a loud moan was ripped form his throat as the man on top wrapped his fingers around the other’s erection, giving him a firm squeeze.

“You’re so drunk Aiji.” Maya slurred from above his senpai, stroking him slowly as he leaned in, kissing and nipping at the older man’s throat. The alcohol in Aiji’s system had made him far more vocal than usual, letting out soft moans and sighs of pleasure at the treatment he was receiving.

“So are you…” The older man mumbled, thrusting up into that hand as his own stroked every patch of skin on the blonde’s body that he could reach. They’d been celebrating the end of a successful tour, and had stayed out long after the rest of the band and staff had returned to the hotel, drinking themselves stupid before ending up in an alleyway behind a nightclub not to far from their hotel. Maya had pushed him roughly against the wall, pressing himself against the older man and kissing him hungrily. Aiji had managed to drag the blonde back to the hotel before the blonde had started stripping them there in the dark alleyway. 

Maya smirked as he pushed two fingers against Aiji’s lips, ordering him to suck them. Aiji complied eagerly, the alcohol encouraging him even though he’d never been on the receiving end with another man. Where Aiji was more submissive when drunk, Maya, on the other hand, was more dominant to the point of violence, not caring if he hurt the other a little, the well hidden sadistic side of his personality coming out to play.

“I’m gonna make you scream so loud for me.” Maya growled, smirking as he pulled his fingers from the other’s mouth, bringing his hand down and circling one digit about the older man’s entrance teasingly before pressing it in slowly. Aiji bit his lip as the finger slipped slowly into him. It wasn’t painful exactly, just uncomfortable and strange.

“Ahn… Maya… f-feels… weird…” Aiji muttered, closing his eyes, a dark blush covering his cheeks and a small frown on his face. Maya just smirked, thrusting the digit slowly in and out of the older male, curling it slightly and grinning as Aiji writhed uncomfortably below him. After a few moments of this Maya added another finger, pushing it in slowly beside the other, leaning down to lick a trail up his lover's neck.

Aiji suddenly let out a loud gasp as the blonde's fingers hit a sensitive spot inside him,his back arching up off the mattress slightly.  
“Oh god... M-maya...” he groaned, opening his eyes to look at the blonde with hazy eyes, mouth hanging open slightly.  
“Again.” He ordered, Maya just rolling his eyes at his senpai as he pushed a third finger into him, thrusting the three digits into the older man harshly, causing him to wince and shift uncomfortably.

Maya continued to move those fingers in and out of the older man, making him groan softly after a few moments of this treatment. The blonde decided to be a little kind, or cruel depending on how you looked at it, as he curled his fingers, pushing them firmly against the other's prostate and not letting up on the pressure for a few moments. Aiji gasped, moaned and writhed at this treatment, the constant, pressing, stimulation driving him mad with pleasure, his alcohol hazed brain functioning even less than before.

“Ah... Maya... god... ahhh...” Aiji groaned, the pleasure bordering on painful. Finally Maya let up on the other, pulling his fingers out of the older man, who let out a low keening sound at the loss. But he wasn't empty for long as the blonde positioned himself between the other's legs, one hand wrapped around his cock as he pressed the tip against the older man's entrance.

“Do you want it Princess?” Maya purred, free hand moving up to give the other's nipple a harsh pinch. Aiji moaned and whimpered at the treatment, his body on edge, wanting nothing more than for Maya to pound him into the mattress.  
“Tell me Aiji. Do you want me inside you? Fucking you so hard you can't stand tomorrow?” He hissed, the hand that had pinched the other's nipple moving down, three fingers pressing on the underside of Aiji's cock, one at the base, one in the middle, and one just under the head, pushing down in a painful way.

“YES! Fucking hell Maya! Just fuck me already!” Aiji practically screamed, his hands twisting in the sheets, bordering on ripping them apart from frustration. Maya just laughed darkly at the other's demand, licking his lips.

“As you wish.” The blonde purred, lifting his finger's from Aiji's cock and slamming his dick into the older man's ass, unable to stop himself letting out a low moan that was drowned by Aiji's resulting scream. Maya didn't pause to let the other adjust, just pounding into him roughly, setting a fast pace as he leaned down, sinking his teeth into the skin of Aiji's shoulder, making the older man yell out in pain.

Aiji was whimpering constantly as he was fucked harshly, tears caused by a mixture of pain and pleasure running down his cheeks. It hurt so much, but at the same time it felt so good. He was being impossibly stretched around Maya's dick as he ruthlessly hammered him into the hotel bed. He couldn't think of a more perfect feeling. It was pulling him so close to the edge.

Maya bit and kissed at Aiji's neck, one hand gripping the man's hip as the other went up to grab a fist full of hair, pulling his head back slightly as he leaned closer.  
“You're mine. No one else can have you. You belong to me.” The blonde growled, sounding for all the world like his Leo star sign as his lips brushed against the shell of Aiji's sensitive ear.

And that was all it took to send Aiji over the edge, the man screaming louder than before, voice cutting out half way through as he screamed himself raw. The tightening of the other's wall's around his cock quick made Maya follow the other into that abyss of pure pleasure. He bit down harshly into the other's shoulder once more as he came, filling the older man's tight cavern with hot seed as his teeth broke the surface, blood slowly dripping out of the would he's created on the other's neck.

“Mine... mine mine mine...” Was all Maya chanted as he rode out his orgasm, licking at the blood dripping over Aiji's skin between each word. After a few moments he collapsed on top of Aiji, stroking his finger's through the other's hair as he kissed the other's wound lightly.

Aiji groaned hoarsely as Maya fell onto him, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist and holding him close. There wasn't even any time to clean themselves up, let alone say anything to one another as they both quickly passed out from sheer exhaustion.

The two woke up a few hours later to Maya's lips covered in cracked blood and Aiji's semen sticking their skin together, both men with pounding headaches but silly grins on their faces.


End file.
